The Things They Do
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: What happens when you put all the Fate characters on one train? read and find out. Pairings: RinXArcher, ShirouXSaber, LancerXBazett, Rider and Sakura in a friendship way ...


**THE THINGS THEY DO**

A/N a random one shot with the Fate characters travelling on a train.

Thanks to kkmaree for the plot!bunny.

……

……

_This is what the damn bunny wouldn't shut up about…_

Majikaru Rin - 'trying to do homework'

Plot!bunny - hiya miss me?

Majikaru Rin - go away I don't need anymore one shot idea's help me with Hot Spring Trip.

Plot!bunny - you know you could do a one shot when all the fate gang are on a train.

Majikaru Rin - 'eye twitch'

Plot!bunny - and you could have Sakura and Rider get left alone…

Majikaru Rin - go home.

Plot!bunny - and you'd have Saber and Shirou at the food counter and Saber can order cream puffs!

Majikaru Rin - get a life.

Plot!bunny - and Lancer can try and chat up some girls and Bazett gets pissed at him!

Majikaru Rin - are you trying to pick a fight with me?

Plot!bunny - and here's the best bit, Rin and Archer can be in a locked bathroom making out with each other!

Majikaru Rin - 'pulls out Excalibur'

Plot!bunny - what are you doing?

Majikaru Rin - EKUZU…!

Plot!bunny - RUN AWAY! 'starts running away'

Majikaru Rin - HAIBA!!!

'huge off screen explosion'

Plot!bunny - I … still … live…?

Majikaru Rin - damn.

Stupid plot!bunny's why can't they help me with Hot Spring Trip?

Anyway I gave in and made the one shot here you go…

Warning the RinXArcher part is a weeeeee bit suggestive….

………………………………...

A nice train trip was what the Fate gang had thought to be a good idea, around the country side for just a day. They had originally planned to all sit around and talk but slowly pairs had drifted off to do their own thing, leaving poor Rider and Sakura sitting alone.

"Well it was bound to happen." said Rider turning back from the window to Sakura.

"Senpai was supposed to be with me…" said Sakura fist clenching and unclenching.

"Ahh, Sakura calm down, don't go dark in public." said Rider, noting the red vein like tattoo on the right side of Sakura's face slowly forming.

"But Senpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….!!" wailed Sakura, passengers turning to look at her.

"Ahh she very emotional." said Rider trying to distract the prying eyes of passengers.

……….

………..

_**Meanwhile at the food counter…**_

"So Saber what do you want?" asked Shirou as Saber eyed off all the interesting deserts displayed.

"It's so hard everything looks so nice," she began, "ooohhh they have cream puffs!"

"Want some of those then?" asked Shirou pulling out his money.

"Yes please Shirou, a dozen should be fine." she said.

"Ahh okay." said Shirou reluctantly handing over the money and ordering a dozen cream puffs.

"They'll be ready in five minutes." said the counter guy going off to help the team make the odd request.

…………

…………

_**At the bar…**_

Bazett groaned, she couldn't believe Lancer had talked her into going on this train trip.

_Where is that guy at the moment anyway? _thought Bazett eyes scanning the bar.

Bazett's eyes narrowed to slits as she saw her not so welcome travel buddy trying to chat up some poor girls no older than herself. Bottle of beer in hand Bazett made her way over to him.

"Hey Lancer, leave those poor girls alone," she said sternly, watching Lancer twitch and slowly turn around, "they have enough trouble to deal with." she added.

"Oh come on Bazett no need to get jealous." said Lancer.

"Who's jealous?" said Bazett, "I had hoped to save these girls from your lies."

"Ehh I wouldn't lie." he said.

"Just because your Irish and you keep your word don't mean you don't lie," she said folding her arms, "now leave these girls alone."

"A'right," he said heading off, "see ya later." he added to the girls, who shuddered and walked away.

"Lancer get your ass back here I need to have a word with you about _not flirting with young innocent girls_," Bazett shouted walking swiftly after her Servant, "Hey!"

……………

……………

_**In a random bathroom on train (doors locked) …**_

Rin found herself pressed firmly against a wall, suspended off the ground, the only thing holding her in place was the hardness of her Servants body pressed against her.

"Archer we shouldn't do this in a -"

Her sentence was cut off by the long passionate kiss Archer gave her, wrapping her legs around his trim waist she returned the kiss quickly.

"What was that about we shouldn't be doing this in public?" asked Archer as he broke the kiss.

"Nothing, never mind, just kiss me." she pleaded with him.

Smirking Archer kissed her on the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver as she held on to his shoulders which where bare of armour today. Once he finally moved his lips to hers she sucked on his bottom lip before she deepened the kiss.

_Good thing the door is locked _Rin thought dimly, the feel of Archer's calloused talented hand running along her thigh distracting her from reality.

She slid her mouth from his to kiss his neck, she nipped lightly there and satisfaction crossed her face as Archer let out a small hiss, that was more pleasure than pain.

"If you wanted to _do it _Archer you could have told me." said Rin grinning.

"What no bed Rin? How uncivilised of you." said Archer still keeping his composure even though he felt his black pants grow notably tighter.

Chuckling Rin smiled slyly at her Servant, "I think I can wait until we get home, but how about you?"

"That would depend if you decide you feel like teasing me." said Archer, holding Rin's shoulders so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"I guess that would depend if you got me in the mood too." she said closing her eyes and almost purring as Archer's hand stroked her hair.

"Archer…" Rin sighed

……………..

……………..

The End

A/N well I hope you liked this random one shot, please read and review.

…………….

……………


End file.
